warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
I'll Be There
Prologue A small, orange apprentice-aged cat sat with her tail curled around her paws. She was in the middle of a clearing, standing in maybe one of three spots in the entire forest she lived in that wasn't covered in snow. She shivered, gazing longingly at the sky, where she saw several birds flying. They were leaving for the warmer places down in the south, and would not be back until Newleaf. Her belly cried out in hunger, but she could not reach the birds above. With a sigh, she stood and leaped into the snow. Her orange tabby fur didn't fight back cold very well, and she wished was back with her clan. In her camp there would be food, but not much. Her belly rumbled again as she padded through the snow. She stopped to gaze longingly into the sky once more, wishing she could hunt them and save her clanmates from starvation. Her nose twitched as she scented fresh-kill. She followed the scent through the snow and eventually came to the dead bodies of a mouse and a vole that she had buried in the snow earlier. Both were scrawny and couldn't feed a kit, but it was the best she could do. She picked up her prey and turned to pad towards her clan's camp. Her ear twitched. She thought she heard the crack of a branch behind her. She turned around, ready to run for her life in case it was an enemy. However, she saw a cat in the clearing behind her. She crouched, dropping her fresh-kill in some snow to smother its scent so the stranger could not find her. She hid herself behind a chunk of snow and carefully peeked around it. The cat was obviously a tom. He was dark gray with black tabby stripes around his paws and ear-tips. He had large, yellow eyes, a white underbelly, and long whiskers. He was looking down at a snapped twig below his paws, as if surprised that he had stepped on it. He then raised his head and scanned the clearing around him. Then, to the she-cat's surprise, he spoke. "Come out, young one. I know you're there. I wish not to harm you." The orange apprentice creeped out from behind her hiding place, as if his voice had hypnotized her. She crept closer, ready for some sort of ambused. However, none came. She stopped about two tail-lengths away from the tom and asked, "Who are you? You're not from my clan." "No, I'm not." the tom agreed, nodding. "But I wish to help your clan. I can grant you one wish, and one wish only. Choose wisely, young one." The apprentice's eyes widened. Was this tom telling the truth, or was he just playing her for a fool? As she thought about it, she turned her head back and gazed at the sky again. More birds were flying by in flocks, out of her reach... "I want wings." she finally spoke after a long silence. "I want wings so I may fly, and feed my clan. We need prey, and the only way we can get enough is if someone flies up to catch them. If you can grant a wish, please grant this one." The tom nodded. "Very well." Chapter 1 A light gray she-cat shook out her long fur, stretching two large wings that came from her back. Her fur gently melded with the feathers of the wings, making them look as though it was natural. Well, it was ''natural, in the sense that she and many others were born with it, but there's nothing 'nature' about it. The she-cat lay in the sunlight, stretched one wing out, and started to preen the gray feathers. They looked just like the rest of her coat; light gray with barely visable darker tips. They looked so much like bird wings, except much larger, as they were enough to carry a cat into the air. "What are you doing?!" a voice. The she-cat looked up and saw a golden tom in front of her. He was normal; he had no wings, just the typical sleek body of a member of AquaClan. It, however, was a much different body than the ones of the two other clans, IgnisClan and TerraClan. IgnisClan cats had thicker, bulky bodies that made for good fighting but bad hunting, and TerraClan cats were much smaller with meduim-length hair that was usually colored brown or gray. "Is there something wrong with preening?" the gray she-cat asked, ignoring the tone of anger and frustration in the tom's voice. She folded her wings back and stood up. "I told you to leave, Graypatch." the tom glared at the she-cat. "It's not safe for winged warriors top be in the clans anymore. You won't you flee?" "Oh, that." Graypatch replied as though she hadn't known what the tom was referring to int he first place. "I'm not leaving AquaClan behind, Saffronfur. I'm not going to leave all my clanmates because of this silly war, and you know that. If they wish to drive me out, then they all have a terrible memory, as I would gladly chop my wings off to serve this clan. The only reason I don't is that my flight helps this clan, but others are too blind to see it." Saffronfur sighed and made his look more soft and gentle. "They'll hurt you, and I don't want that to happen." Graypatch purred and licked Saffronfur's ear. "You're worried about our kits, aren't you? Don't worry; I'll protect them with my life, just like I would this clan." Chapter 2 A silver tom with darker gray stripes down his back sat in a dark den. A warm breeze drifted in from outside, but he didn't enjoy it. Featherfall, Robinfur, Leafbreeze, Fishtail, Gardenkit, Freezekit, and Graypatch. Seven winged cats in his clan. Surely they would plot against him, and with the ability to fly, AquaClan would be no match. That's why he had started this whole business; he had to attack before thier numbers got any greater. He wasn't the only one. IgnisClan had already driven out all its winged cats, and killed many. One even cut his wings off, for he wanted to stay with his clan, but had died from blood loss. To avoid too much trouble, the silver tom had decided to give the winged cats in his clan a warning; if they weren't out by the end of the week, they were going to be killed. Only one had left, and the other seven remained. "They must be gone." he muttered. "For the clan's sake. They are a disease started by Magus." Yes, as the tale goes, a little apprentice wanted to chase birds so she asked a traveling wizard named Magus for wings. Magus gave her wings, and she spread the wings through her children and their children on and on until winged cats were a common sight. "If we don't rid of them soon, they will kill us all. We have to get this war over with before it turns... bad." "Silverstar?" a voice called. "What do you want, Fishtail?" Silverstar spat. Taking this as an invitation, a tortiseshell tom with orange and black wings folded at his sides padded into the dark den. "What's gotten into you, sir?" Fishtail asked, sitting beside his leader. "You never minded winged cats before, so why do you not trust us? We have devoted our lives to this clan, been raised to love out clanmates, but you suddenly think we'll turn on you? I'm your deputy, Silverstar. You trusted me enough to make me your deputy. What made you change your mind?" "Fishtail, I don't want to hear it." Silverstar growled. "I've told your before; worse betrayals have happened. We can't risk having those with such an advantage so close to us. I don't care that you ''were my deputy. You're not anymore, and just like the other, if you aren't gone you'll be killed." Fishtail stood, wings flaring with frustration. "Silverstar, you've gone mad! How could the entire of IgnisClan listen to you? You've even got TerraClan convinced! This is insane, and whatever's upset you it's not worth this!" "Get out of my clan." Silverstar hissed, eyes and tone cold enough to freeze lava. Fishtail folded his wings, returned the glare, then left the den with his head held high. Chapter 3 Category:Fanfiction Category:Rowanfall's Fanfiction